This is an observational, cross-sectional, single-center study. Participants will receive a complete ocular examination with clinical testing as determined clinically and will undergo an anoscopy for collection of rectal specimens. Participants with quiet uveitis will only have one study visit; participants with active uveitis requiring additional systemic therapy or participants who are participating in an oral tolerance study at the NEI and wish to participate in this study will have two study visits. The outcomes will be related to the comparison of the various microbiome samples to controls and between groups. In addition, the results will be compared to a large library at UCLA of controls and those with IBD. In addition, comparisons will be made to these findings and the immunome. Several specimens have been collected and sent to UCLA and an initial signature has been seen. this needs to be corroborated with more specimens. Studies evaluating AMD patients will be begin shortly. An evaluation of the microbiome of the conjunctiva and the intraocular fluids are also planned.